Safe and Sound
by divergentrookie
Summary: It's been awhile since I have ever felt this safe. Right here. Sitting on this cold hard floor in Fitz's arms. Him holding me. I knew that out of all the people who have changed, Fitz was the one person who stayed the same. He of all people, was risking everything he had to protect me. To protect me from becoming Simmon's lab rat.


**AN: THIS WAS A STORY THAT I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT. I THOUGHT IT WAS TIME TO SHARE IT WITH YOU GUYS.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE MARVEL UNIVERSE.**

It's been awhile since I have ever felt this safe. Right here. Sitting on this cold, hard floor in Fitz's arms. Him holding me. I knew that out of all the people who have changed, Fitz was the one person who stayed the same. He of all people, was risking everything he had to protect me. To protect me from becoming Simmon's lab rat.

"There is something very wrong with me," I whispered. I couldn't believe it myself. I changed. I was...reformed. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Fitz didn't say anything. He just sat there, holding me in his arms. He held onto me. I held onto him as if my life depended on. I was sure that I was going to fall apart if I wasn't holding onto him.

I pulled away from him wiping away tears as I did so. I smeared blood across my face. Fitz stared at me. There was no judgement in his eyes. If anything, there was only understanding. He understood me. He knew what I was going through. Not being able to communicate properly. Living in the fear of being thrown out for being different or not being "good enough".

Fitz gently took my hands in his and bandaged it up. We sat there in silence as Fitz cleaned and wrapped up my wounds.

"Fitz...why aren't you scared of me?" I asked, terrified of the answer.

"Because you are my friend." His answer was simple as that. Because we were friends. Five simple words that meant the world to me.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know. But they can't find out. To keep you safe," he answered truthfully in his thick Scottish accent.

**Safe and Sound**

Fitz and I sat on my bunk just watching as life went by outside. It was as if we didn't exist. The moment I was released from that...cage, I became invisible.

Before today, I always thought I knew how Fitz felt. Only having someone talk to you when they needed something. But I actually knew now. Becoming invisible to the outside world because they didn't need your help at the present moment.

To be honest, I liked my life on the 'Bus much better. Sure, I like Bobbi and Lance, but its not the same. I liked having Ward around. We would always be playing Battleship or working out. Coulson was actually like a father back then. Now, he's...different. May. She talks more, which is good, but she is now pulling rank on everyone. Fitz. Well, he's still is the good old Fitz, which is good. At least someone is the same. Simmons. She is a whole another story. She now wants to put inhumans down. She shot Raina without hesitation. Honestly, I don't think she would have to think twice of putting me down if she ever found out.

"Skye?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do you still like Ward?" he asked. He didn't even turn to look at me. He asked it as if it was the most normal question in the world.

I looked at him shocked. Why would he ask that?

"I don't know Fitz, why?" I answered curiously. Fitz hated Ward. The fact that he was asking me about him...that monster, was surprising.

"Honestly Skye, the only safe place for you right now is with Ward. Here, if anyone finds out, you would probably be stuck in that cage like place forever. Skye, Ward is probably the only person other than me who doesn't want you to end up like an experiment. You have to go find him Skye. He is probably your only chance of being free," Fitz reasoned.

He had a point. Ward was probably the only one who didn't want to experiment in me right now. Then again, even if he wanted to, he wouldn't know how.

"Fitz..." I started. I didn't want to leave. This was home. The only place I have ever felt as if I belonged. But Fitz was right. I wasn't safe here anymore.

"Skye," he cut me off. He knew I would contradict him. It was me we were talking about after all. "It's the only way you're going to get your freedom."

He was right and that was exactly what I did that night.

Around midnight, Fitz and I walked towards the entrance of the base. I had a bag swang in my shoulder. I was dressed in sweatpants and a muscle tee.

"Skye, you have everything, right?" he asked for the five hundredth time today. He looked as if he was leaving his family behind. He looked all doubtful and serious. It was the first time I actually felt like I had a brother who had my back. Even when I didn't have my own.

"Yes Fitz, I have everything," I said with a slight smirk. This was the five hundredth time he asked me on the way here.

On the way here, I realized one thing, I was never going to see him again. The one brother I ever had, I was never going to see.

I threw my hands around him, and hugged him. Tight. He hugged me back with the same intensity. I didn't want to let him go. He was the one person who had my back. The one who didn't look at me as if I was a monster when I found out I wasn't human. He was the only one who understood me when no one else did.

"It's okay Skye," he whispered. He patted my back gently.

I just hugged him tighter. I had tears streaming down. "I don't want to go alone," I responded.

"You won't have to." With that he let me go. I turned around to see Ward standing at the entrance. "Go Skye. Before the others wake up," Fitz urged. I looked back at him. he looked distant. As if he wanted to be anywhere but here. I don't blame him.

"Thank you." It's been awhile since I've said those words to felt nice to have someone who cared for me.

"Just stay safe," he said with his thick scottish accent. "...and sound."

"Safe and sound." With those three words, I left with Ward hot on my heels.

**Safe and Sound**

FITZ'S POV:

"Fitz, a letter came for you. Anonymous. Coulson wanted to open it and see who sent it but I told him that you're entitled to your privacy, you know?" Simmons said as she ran into the lab waving a letter in the air.

I took it from her hands. It has been three years since Skye left. Without a trace. Coulson spent some time trying to track her, but she went off the grid. Few months later, May pointed out that it was fruitless trying to track her for any longer. That if we couldn't find her for a month, she probably didn't want to be found.

"Thank you Simmons," I responded curious about who sent the letter. Simmons just stood there looking at me. I just stared back at her.

"Oh...I'll just leave now," Simmons quickly said as she scurried out of the room.

I went back to the letter. I opened it carefully. Inside, there was a picture and a note. In the picture, there was the one person I would recognize anywhere. Skye. She was on a swingset laughing. She looked happy. Happier than I have ever seen. She looked as if the weight of the world was off her shoulders.

I smiled. She was happy.

I took out the note. On it were the last three words she said to me.

_Safe and Sound._

**_PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
